ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Lugeno
One of the more powerful Ultras of Argentium, Lugeno is close to super status. He has no time limit. Abilities Like Ultrawoman Lunaram, Lugeno has the Malon and Argentium beams. He cannot access the Regina beam, as only female Ultras from Argentium, and then only a few, know how to produce it. However he has some of his own abilities. He can take damage that would kill most other ultras fairly easily. Silver Glitter Silver Glitter produces a sprinkling of glitter-like particles which can severely damage a monster's skin, causing instant inflammation, and if inhaled, leads to death. They dissolve soon after production. Willpower He can kill many lesser monsters with his mind, particularly if they are not boosted by the Hidden One. Many attacks can also be stopped by his mind, which can also create illusions in weaker minded beings. Silver Ball From his chest, he can fire a silver colored ball, which is very deadly. It can kill most monsters on contact. Argentium Gladius Latin for Silver Sword, the Argius is a metal sword which he can produce from his right arm. Its blade is nearly as long as he is, and is as thin as a needle. Despite that, it is immensely strong, and electrocutes those who are unlucky enough to be stabbed by it. Double Sluggers Like Zero, Lugeno has twin eye sluggers. His are far smaller and less elaborate than Zero's. Wrist Boomerangs He has a boomerang like weapon under each of his wrists, which he uses in the same way as his eye sluggers. Elbow Boomerangs A boomerang under each elbow. Lugen Kick His ultra kick is by far the most powerful version of the Leo kick. Knife-like blades extend from his feet, and heat up, blue flames coming from them. The force of this kick is estimated to be about four times as powerful as any other physical tactic. Shoulder Spears Lugeno's shoulders have barrel-like protrusions which can fire sharp, strong, icicles at an enemy. Not deadly, but can be used to maim lesser enemies. Silver Sheild A silver energy sheild Lugeno can use to protect himself. Lugen Blow A standard Ultra punch, but his wrist boomerangs turn to act as knives, and his hand glows with blue fire. Most powerful version of the attack. Freezer Beam He can create walls of ice, or freeze opponents. Issued from his hand. Lugen Trap Using his mind, Lugeno can cause the ground around an opponent's feet to freeze, locking him in one place. Beam Lamp Lugeno can fire a blue beam from his head. Light Prison Lugeno fires a beam from his cupped fist, which fires above his enemy, forming a wall around the opponent, who may be killed if he tries to break free. Silver Bullets Using mind power and raising his hand, silver bullets will form from particles in the air, baraging an opponent. Silver Rain Causes thin, needle like metal strands to materialize over his enemy, raining down on them like deadly arrows. Power Palm The palm of his hand can heat to upwards of five million degrees, laughing in the face of science and burning or melting anything upon contact. Deadly but straining; decreases his other attacks' potency for some time afterwards, and hence seldom used. Lugeno Light Lugeno's signature move; he uses his elbow boomerangs to release his eye sluggers while simultaneously flipping his wrists, sending all six projectiles through the air, often heated to nearly a million degrees. Moving extremely quickly, this move can destroy all but the most powerful enemies. Finisher. Mental Power His mental power is astounding; he can "hear" all but the most "quiet" of telepathic communication, and can read some thoughts. He can move objects, stop attacks, and kill weak minded creatures, all using his mind. He can detect the presence of any being or object, making it nearly impossible to surprise him. He can travel through time with his mind; a unique capability. The reason can be explained by Stephos 2:9; "Time is like unto a river; it flows from its sources in the springs of life, and runs down until its end; past the pillars of Hercules and into the Ocean of Oblivion. But those in high places may see its whole course." Lugeno also says "Time is but a product of the mind" implying that he can think without time, giving him the power to be at any part of its course. Lugeno can also teleport using his mind, and is one of the few that can cross the bounds of a Magniverse. Forms Lockseeds=Lockseeds can grant Lugeno power to rival the Legendary Ultras. Ultraman King Lockseed This gives Lugeno facial hair and a smaller version of King's crest. Gives him much stronger eyesight, and increases the already incredible power of his mind. It gives Lugeno the ability to call up lightning or hail, causes his shoulders to emit strong beams or missals instead of icicles, as well as a "Lugeno Spark," which calls down a deadly blast of light. Ultraman Noah Lockseed This lockseed gives Lugeno angel-like wings on his back. His abilities: *Energy Fist: enables Lugeno to fire an incredibly strong heat ray from his fist; similar to Noah Inferno. *Lugeno Gravity: Lugeno calls down gravity waves which can tear an enemy apart. *Glittering Light: Lugeno's body glows and the light from it can kill an enemy. Legend Lockseed The union of Justice and Cosmos was preserved even when they were defeated, and sealed away into this lockseed. *Silver Barrier is a more powerful version of Lugeno's silver shield. *Lugen Light is an immensely powerful blast of light. Can't be blocked or dodged. *Lugen Hearing enables Lugeno to hear faint sounds from far away. |-|Rider Form=Using all the main rider's lockseeds, he can access this powerful form which combines all the kamen riders' powers. Only used in the end of The Legend of Lugen |-|Sacred Form=Lugeno's second to final form is granted to him when Mater Mundaram gives him her power. The first Ultra form to have a religious motif, it grants him many new abilities. *'Brown Scapular':A brown, rectangular shield capable of blocking all but the most powerful attacks. *'Holy Water':A blast of water that can drive out any influence of The Hidden One, heal wounds in Ultras or other beings of light, drive away illusions and reveal invisible opponents. *'Miraculous Medal':A medal-like covering placed above his color timer, which grants him greater durability. *'Blessed Oil': A burning blast which can take out most opponents in one shot. *'Blessed Salt': A healing power which can drive out minus feelings such as hatred or vengeance. *'Staff of Moses':A rod capable of controlling animals and kaijin, as well as changing substances. It can summon "Heavenly Vengeance"; a blast of intense flame from the nearest star. Nearly unbreakable. *'Monstrance': Although this attack uses up most of his energy, it is capable of killing or severely wounded all enemies for a considerable distance around. He holds up a golden Monstrance, which can block attacks or be used as a weapon. *Sacred Purge: A blast of light which eradicates minus energy. *Ultimate Blast: An attack capable of killing most ultras, which uses much of Lugeno's energy, amplifies it through the Montrance and blasts an incredible hot wave at an enemy. |-|Lugeno Lucis= *Height = 430 meters *Weight = 460,000 tons Lugeno's final lockseed form, combines his rider form with his ultra lockseeds. The first final form in Ultraman Moedari, with a beam powerful enough to blast an opponent through the moon. It is formed by combining the power of his three Ultra lockseeds, his rider form, his sacred form, and the power of Keystone of Stephos. Category:Ultraman Moedari Continuity Category:Stephan222 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Argentium Ultras Category:Anti-Hero Category:Legendary Ultras Category:SAVIOR members